Flying On Feathered Wings
by Swurplekitty
Summary: [Renamed from Sweetest Sins] Hermione seeks comfort and finds it in the least expected place. Everything changes and she can’t cope on her own any longer – Who shall she turn to?
1. Looking back

**Summary:** Hermione seeks comfort and finds it in the least expected place. Everything changes and she can't cope on her own any longer – Who shall she turn to?  
**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, don't own Harry Potter or anything related to the books or films (which are evil personified!), that is JK. Rowling's envious delight!  
**Author's Note:** Ahem, another edit of the chapters, I'm just trying to make them look better and whatnot. The plot and name has changed this was once called "Sweetest Sins" But I didn't think it fitted any longer. This is a Draco/Hermione fic, but they won't just find love straight away although it may seem like it. Love isn't that easy.  For some reason I can't get the title and chapter bit to go in the center, if anyone knows how to correct this I would be grateful for their help.

* * *

**Flying On Feathered Wings  
**_ Chapter 1: Looking back_

Snow had fallen for the past week, never letting up apart from odd moments during the night. It swept over Hogwarts leaving it shrouded in a glorious white cloak. Hermione sat with her legs up to her chest in her favorite place, the library. To her it was an escape, and no matter what happened in the real world she could always come here and submerge herself into the world within the pages which she read. She and Ron had had a fight again, who knows what over though, not even she could remember. She sighed looking out into the blizzard which clouded her vision, as an emotional blizzard stirred up emotion within her, hurt, confusion, pain, a pang of loneliness.

Over the summer Hermione had changed drastically, not only physically but emotionally, and personality wise. The Hermione which had gone home last year, wasn't the one which now sat hidden in the shadows, cold tears snaking down her face. Her hair was no longer bushy and unruly; it now did as it should and twirled down her back in golden curls. She was no longer short and stick thin, she'd filled up and out, gaining curves which any girl would be envious of. She was still the book worm of Hogwarts, but she no longer hid behind her books like she used. She had become more confident over the summer, no longer was she just the bookworm, information finder of the Golden Trio as they were called around Hogwarts. No she was much more then that now. But what was she really? She still escaped to her books, but now she could handle her own, not needing to run to Harry or Ron. Especially not Ron. Scowling at the window she brushed away the tears which had started to dry on her cheek. She returned to her book, getting lost in the pages of fantasy as they opened new worlds to her. 

A faint smile slowly crept over Hermione's face as she began to the finish the book, and once it was over she was feeling a little better. She loved romance, well no, she loved dark romance, summer had changed her. She stretched out and yawned, winching at the pain in her neck. 

**~ Flash back ~**

"You're always too tired! What do you do when your not here Hermione?" Ron had snarled at her, his hair and face competing for the brightest red. Anger showed in his eyes as he glared down at her. "Who do you do when your not here?" He had viciously shouted at her, that last comment earning him a sharp slap. 

"How dare you! You asshole…how fucking dare you!" Hermione had shouted back, snapping up from sitting on the couch in the luckily empty Gryffindor common room. "How dare you accuse me of cheating on you! You're the one who's running around behind my back. Don't act all fucking innocent with me Ron." Ron stared at her, surprised at her choice in words, you don't often hear Hermione swearing and her accusations.

"You know I'd never do that! Unlike you obviously, getting a little too defensive aint we? Your sending way too much bloody time not 'ere or in the bloody the library. Got somethin' to tell me? Who is it? Hmm, Hermione?" He had thrown the accusations at her as if it was just another conversation, as if it didn't really matter.

"You…you...bastard" She spat out at him, tears springing up in her eyes as she stalked out of the common room muttering and cursing as she goes.

~ **End of flashback** ~

"Bastard..." She murmured as she pushed her way through the double doors of the library then up to the Head prefects' common room. She had been ecstatic when she knew she was going to be head girl. It's what she'd always dreamed of. Head girl, Ron as her boyfriend, Harry as a best friend, brilliant grades and everyone knew her name. What more could a girl ask for? If she was still the old Hermione she'd of been in heaven…this Hermione was in hell. The summer had taken its toll on her drastically. What with one of her best friends committing suicide, leaving her alone most of the summer. It hadn't helped that the girl had been one of her only friends from primary. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of Katie, and how she had found her.

~ **Flashback **~

Moonlight seeped in through the net curtains which fluttered out into the room, and over the girl which lay on the floor eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling. The light glittered innocently on the crimson liquid which pooled around her body.

"Katie?" Called a confident voice from outside the room, a soft knock on the door then it was pushed open no need for formalities. "Katie what are y—"the sentence was cut short as a gut wrenching scream left the girls throat. She dropped next to the girl, shaking hands pulling the limp form towards her.

"Mione? Are you ok dear?" Called Katie's mother. "Is everything ok?" Tears slid down Hermione's pale face as she looked down at one of her best friends. Dead in her arms. Blood covered her chest and arms where she held her close. 

"Help…please no…don't let this happen!" she cried out, looking up at the sky as if to plead with the gods. "Bring her back you bastards!! Bring her back, she isn't ready!! She doesn't really want to go!" She screeched, sobs breaking her voice.

Katie's mother had run up the stairs moments before to see her daughter in Hermione's arms, obviously dead. She'd collapsed sobbing on the stairs. 

"Oh my baby girl…not my baby…god no…" Was all she said as Hermione sat rocking her friend in a fierce hug. 

"Bring her back" She sobbed into her hair "Just bring her back." Finally she noticed the notes clutched in the girls hand, one addressed to her the other to the family. Hermione picked up slowly, and then ripped it open.

_Please don't cry for me Mione, I'm free now. Remember that I love you and thank you for everything._

A faint smile had been allowed to cross her features. _I'm free now. _The words kept going round and round in her head. _Yes, yes you are Katie. I'll always remember you… _She had been pried from Katie by the paramedics soon after that, note stashed in her pocket. 

~ **End of flashback** ~

"Snivis" She muttered to the portrait which swung open obediently, allowing the girl to enter. She winced slightly as crying eyes fell on the one she shared the common room with.

"Aww is the mudblood crying?" The male sneered as he smirked at her, cold silver eyes glittering in the fire light.

"Shove off Malfoy" she frowned as she realized who she had got that sentence off…Ron. She growled viciously at her thoughts as she stormed into her room tears still streaming down her face. "Bastard!" She yelled before kicking the door closed, leaving who the out burst was directed to anonymous.

**------**

Chuckling softly Draco watched the sobbing girl storm into her room, head tilted slightly so silvery blond hair fell into matching silver eyes.

"Ooh…touched a nerve…" He announced to the near silent room, the only sound the crackling of the fire as it muttered quietly in the fireplace, it's heat and light flying around the room. He smirked as she kicked the door shut "Temper, Temper," He muttered with a shake of his head before returning to the book, which coincidently was the one Hermione had just finished, which lay open in his lap. Once again submerging himself into the pages he could no longer hear her sobbing, well he told himself he couldn't hear it, feel it stirring something inside him, the rousing emotion was so slight and silent that he didn't even notice it himself. 

The summer had been rough on Draco in some ways, kind in others. Physically he had changed immensely, becoming even taller then he once was, but now it suited him. He was no longer the lanky awkward teenage he once was, now power, elegance, grace, and beauty showed in every movement, every stance, every look. He held sway over many people just because of the way he looked, women and men alike lusted after him and all too often he gave into them, well they thought he gave into them, in his mind he used them, abused them, just as he had been taught to. Quidditch had helped build the muscles which adorned his lithe body, rippling and tensing with every movement. He no longer slicked his hair back so perfectly; now he generally left the white blonde mane to fall gracefully around his face, creating a halo of white. Summer had taken a heavy toll on him mentally, changing his personality mostly. He was still proud, cold, cruel, big headed, and annoying but now he silently showed what he could be. What he could be was written in to every movement, every smile which, even for the briefest of movements, flicked across his lips, every look in his eye. He had changed but not every one noticed he had become an expert liar over the years; he was a Slytherin after all. He was happier, kinder, in some ways anyway, he was softer, with some, but less open, he was no longer immature and didn't throw so many punches. He was, slowly, learning to respect others, well not everyone. He still to some degree believed what his father had beat into him. Mudblood and muggles are bad, Voldemort good. Quite the contradiction really.

Frowning Draco lifted his head to stare at the door as if that was the cause of his growing no annoyance, but no in fact it was beyond the door which annoyed him, that pitiful sound which he could hear slowly drifting to him. He growled low before reaching for his wand, which was safely nestled in his pocket.

"Musicus" He muttered, the soft whisper of a females voice filled the room, calming him for a moment as they blocked out the sobbing of the girl in the next room. The sound which made him want to stand, made him want to go to her, hold her. As he blocked out the emotion, which once again reared its head, peering at him with interest before burying its-self.

_"My wounds cry for the grave_

_ My soul cries for deliverance _

_ Will I be denied Christ?_

_ Tourniquet _

_ My suicide" _

He had caught the end of the song, his head snapping up from his book as he glared at the door, some how he could hear her again. Groaning Draco dropped the heavy book on the table, which already was littered with books and paper mostly Hermione's. He sat wondering why the mess didn't bother him, wondering why it soothed him to see the jumble of work, scribbled notes and odds and ends which often littered her sofa or the small table which stood between the two. Silver eyes fell on a piece of paper which had floated to the floor, obviously being knocked off by the gust of wind the book had created once dropped, heavily, on to the table. Frowning he picked it up eyebrow raising when he took in what it was. A poem. By her.

_Storm clouds brewing not letting up,_

_Trudge along, stumble not fall._

_Numb hands even number heart._

_Heart of hurt, broken soul._

_This is how I kneel before you._

_My soul silently weeping_

_A smile plastered on my face._

_Laughter on my lips while my heart shudders with sobs._

_Trying so hard, yet still failing._

_Trying not to show you how I hurt._

_I'm here though, that's what you want right?_

_So I'm not going to go away_

_If this is how you want me_

_This is how you'll have me_

_It's__ ok I can live like this._

_With a clown smile and a weeping soul._

_It's__ ok, I can still smile_

_It's__ ok, I'm used to lying_

_I'll hide it all shall I?_

_Just for you I'll hide it all_

_What you made me in to_

_What you made me feel_

_Pull the storm close_

_Use it to hide the steady stream of unfeeling tears_

_Tears escape me as does my laughter._

_No sobs will weaken me not while your there._

_Tears yes they'll always fall._

_But I can live, I can survive._

_Survive is what I'll have to do._

_My life force isn't ready to spill like my tears._

_Not for you anyway, I thought I loved you._

_I was wrong._

A slight frown settled comfortably on his brow as he stared hard at her door. He knew it was about Ron, but why had she left it lying around? As if it was for him to read. Picking up the piece of scrap paper and his book he walked into his own room thinking about only her. He lounged in long moments filled with her, a new sort of worry, wondering why she didn't just leave him if she felt so bad with him. He hadn't realized it then, but the poem had opened up so much to him. He may never realize it that is tills it's gone.


	2. Bad hair and violent pink

**Summary:** Hermione seeks comfort and finds it in the least expected place. Everything changes and she can't cope on her own any longer – Who shall she turn to?  
**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, don't own Harry Potter or anything related to the books or films (which are evil personified!), that is JK. Rowling's envious delight!  
**Author's Note:** Draco/Hermione – Not all love is easy. 

* * *

**Flying On Feathered Wings**  
_ Chapter 2: Bad Hair Days and Violent Pink._

Sighing Hermione dropped heavily to the large bed which occupied one side of the large room. She threw herself on her back staring up at the ceiling tears rolling steadily down her face. "Weak…" She murmured to herself, brushing the tears forcefully away. 

_Stop crying, he's a bastard. Don't let him get to you like this! He didn't know what he was saying and he had no right to say it. _Pleaded the stronger half of her, while the other half, which lay in the center of a large emotional wreck, sobbed quietly. 

"I wish it was so easy to forget…" She whispered to the silent room before turning over and trying, and failing miserably, to sleep.

**------**

A few feeble rays of light made it through the cracks in the heavy curtains which clung to the window. Stirring slightly Hermione groaned and turned over, only waking up when a sharp object began to cut into the soft flesh of her stomach. A muffled protest was uttered as she pushed the offending object away and rolled on to her back, eyes still closed. She sat up, scrabbling around in the dark as she tried to find her watch. She groaned as she pressed the button on the digital watch, which her mother had gotten her for last Christmas.

**10:30 AM**

The bold numbers glared up at her, before she flung it to the other end of the bed and pushed the covers off of her legs. Muttering to herself, she dragged herself out of bed picking up her wand as she went.

"Lumos" Was quickly uttered with a flick of her wand, the candles which were scattered around the room jumped into life automatically. She smiled remembering it was Saturday, and the last day of term. "Mmmm, Christmas holidays!" She grinned as she dressed, dark blue jeans, with a black tank top then a heavy woolen jumper over the top. Shoving her wand in her pocket Hermione pushed open the door into the bathroom, before gasping in shock and racing back out.

Stood in front of her had been Draco, dripping wet and naked. A heavy blush settled over her checks as she blinked herself out of shock. _Damn he looked hot…Mione!! What the hell did you just say?! _She scolded herself before knocking on the bathroom door.

"Malfoy, are you done yet?" She asked, silently hoping he was still in there. She shook her head once there was no reply and once again entered the bathroom. Which was now empty, to her disappointment. After washing her face, and doing her hair, which she curled up into a twist with two hair sticks holding it up, she went about tiding her room and finishing any homework she may have, seeing as the holidays had started she was free to do as she wished. 

-----

"Get a good look this morning did you Granger?" He sneered at the, once again, blushing Hermione from his place on the couch were he was sprawled out with a book, "Or would you like me to take another shower so you can get a better look?" He chuckled at her blush, a smirk still curling the corners of his lips.

"No, but you should go have a look in the mirror" She laughed, golden eyes falling on his normally perfect hair. "Seems your having a bad hair day" This caused a frown to flitter across Draco's features as a careful hand moved up to check his hair. He blinked, as his fingers gingerly brushed against a few strands of hair which stuck straight up in the air. 

Hermione was now clutching her sides and trying, and failing, to stop laughing at his confused expression. "Want me to fix that Malfoy?" She giggled as she pulled out her wand aiming at his hair.

"Coma-oris" Her giggles had distorted the easy spell, causing Draco's hair to turn a violent shade of Pink. "Oops…" She giggled nearly falling on the floor from staring at the un-amused Draco as he sent glares at her.

"What did you do?!" He yelled jumping up to look in the mirror which hung over the ornate fireplace. "Ooh your going to pay for this Granger!" He hissed raising his own wand and pointing it to the helpless girl. "Coma-oris" Hermione gasped as she looked at the stray strand of hair which had, fortunately, fallen over her eyes. Once golden brown hair; was now a shocking turquoise. She blinked, her laughter having ceased she fingered her hair, shock in her eyes as she glared at him.

"I can't believe you!" She growled at the advancing Draco. "Look what you did to my hair!" She gasped near shoving a strand in his face. "LOOK" She yelled.

"I think it's an improvement Granger" He chuckled, not ready for the push she sent his way. After regaining his composure, he advanced towards her, causing her to step back, which in turn caused to her to fall on a, badly placed, side table. This sent her sprawling, flailing hands had grabbed on to the front of Draco's robes pulling him down with her.

After a few yells and curses the room fell into a deafening silence, the two victims of the fight lay on the floor. One on top of the other. Silver eyes, pierced golden as he stared down at her, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. _She looks to beautiful…even with the turquoise hair. What the fuck! Bloody hell…must have been more then a hair changing spell she put on me! _He growled quietly to himself while looking down at her with a secret longing, a longing to kiss those lips which were parted ever so slightly. 

_Oh god…he looks so hot…apart from the hair…Wish he'd kiss me…What the---no! Hermione pull yourself together! _She ordered herself as she started wantonly up at him. _Just one kiss, then I'll know not to care… _She got her wish; both of them seemed to give into temptation at the same time, their lips finding each others in a fiery kiss which sent them both into the land of bliss. Light moans were uttered, while two tongues danced about each other. They finally broke the kiss gasping for breath. Hermione blinked and squeaked, quite literally, and pushed the heavy breathing Malfoy off her. She gasped for breath as she stared at him.

"You kissed me!" She accused as she stared at him out of disbelief.

"No –you- kissed –me- Granger get your facts right." Draco glared at her, cheeks flushed as he regained his breath. _Damn she's a good kisser…Draco!! _Groaning, he turned on his heel and stormed out. Leaving a surprised Hermione doing a fish impression. 


	3. Indolentia Nunc

**Summary:** Hermione seeks comfort and finds it in the least expected place. Everything changes and she can't cope on her own any longer – Who shall she turn to?  
**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, don't own Harry Potter or anything related to the books or films (which are evil personified!), that is JK. Rowling's envious delight!  
**Author's Note:** Um, this little fic has changed courses since I started it. I'm sorry for not up-dating sooner, although I'm sure you didn't mind that…And I've re-named it as sweetest sins really didn't fit anymore. It might go through another name change though! Who knows. Anyway, like it? Hate it? Review it? Please? *looks cute* Oh and about the um Latin it actually says "Free Now" But you see, the Free is 'Free from pain' (which I thought was rather fitting so used it) and I'm not sure about the Now…lol so if anyone could help me with that it'd be good ^^ 

* * *

**Flying On Feathered Wings**  
_ Chapter 3: Indolentia Nunc_

The loud bang of the closing portrait hole echoed around the room, the single occupant groaning aloud at the sound which disturbed the silences of moments before. Sighing heavily Hermione dropped to the white couch of the Head common room, her head dropping into her hands as she stared at the fire. After a few moments her eyes closed, willing the images of Draco to pass, willing them to fade from her minds eye as she relived the kiss again and again in her head.  She could still taste him; feel him pressed against her; his breath caressing her cheek as he hovered uncertainly above her. Moaning softly Hermione touched her lips then brushed her finger tips over the top, hoping to brush away the feeling of his lips on hers.

The silence fell around her, leaving Hermione to her thoughts and the inner turmoil of knowing she just kissed her best friends enemy. Herself and Draco had called a truce at the start of the year, they had to live together and do head duties together so they may at least be civil to each other and put aside their differences. Hermione was brought back to reality by the sound of the Portrait hole opening, her eyes lifted up to see Draco, hair still pink, standing somewhat nervously at the hole.

"I'm…sorry about the hair Malfoy," Hermione started, grinning sheepishly as her eyes fell on his hair, "Come here and I'll do the counter-spell." She smiled, the smile being replaced by a frown as he didn't move.

"Why should I trust you?" He asked in his trade-mark drawl, as if it was just another conversation.

"Because I don't want my hair this disturbing colour all year…" She threw at him while she stood, fishing her wand from her pocket and muttering the counter-spell while pointing the wand at him. The pink tinge to his hair melted roots down until it was just the normal white gold of the Malfoy household. "Now do mine…" She demanded irriatably.

"Whats the magic word Granger?" Draco smirked in her direction, before shaking his head and doing the counter-spell for her. "Back to the normal, hideous brown you have…Although I have to say its better then the turquoise I suppose," he said laughing, flashing her a cheeky grin before dropping into the closest chair.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione stood turning to her room, "I've having a bath" she threw casually over her shoulder, just to make sure he doesn't attempt to come into the room. Grabbing her book and towels Hermione went through to the shared bathroom, she ran her bath while undressing cursing when she realized she had left her CD player in the Common Room. Wrapping a fluffy towel around her she walked out through her room then down into the common room. She bit her lip at the sight of Draco sprawled out across a couch. Taking a deep breath she walked past him and began rummaging on the table for her CD player, once she found it she walked away. 

"Nice Tattoo," Draco commented, "Didn't think you were the kind to get a tattoo…" Hermione jumped and span at the sound of his voice, she hadn't realized her towel and slipped down her back so it was resting just above her rump. She scolded herself for removing the glamour's.

"Er…thanks…" She stammered, "You won't tell anyone will you?" She asked hesitantly, her brows furrowed together out of worry.

"If you tell me what it says I won't," He stood as he spoke, moving towards her. She had turned towards her room once more, ready to go back to her bath. She jumped at his touch on the tattoo of Latin which was across the bottom of her neck. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine as his fingers glided over her smooth skin. "Indolentia Nunc" he whispered behind her, his fingers tracing the curling letters as he spoke. She'd had it done a week after Katie had died, along with the other Tattoo. It was a simple tattoo, swirls with the Latin words in the center, stars then fell down her back to create the second tattoo.

"It says, 'I'm free now'," She whispered, not trusting her voice at that moment in time. The emotions he brought up in her were new, she hadn't felt the strange sensation in her stomach when Ron touched her, not matter how he touched her. She could feel the burning desire to turn and kiss him, the one who invoked new emotions within her. Shutting her eyes she tried, un-successfully, to push the emotions away. 

"Ah, that would somewhat explain the wings…" His voice was husky and deep, causing another shiver to run down her spine. His hands dipped lower on her smooth skin, tracing the outline of the pair of feathered wings which she had across her back. They were made from stars so the two tattoo's formed one large one across her back, showing her love and loyalty to her friend. "I'm guessing it doesn't mean that your free does it?" He asked quietly.

"No…It was for my friend," She informed him hesitantly, "She er…died last summer…" She bit down on her lip, stopping the sob which threatened to shake her already shivering form.

"How?" He asked simply.

"She committed suicide…" Hermione answered, eyes fluttering shut as images were drug up from her memory. Katie dead in her arms, blood on her clothes, the note. Hermione's small form shook and trembled from the on-slaught of emotion, from Draco touches and now the mention of Katie. Her knee's buckled under her, causing her to go crashing to the floor. But before she hit, she felt strong arms circling her waist, holding her close as she shook and sobbed. "They killed her…" She whispered into his chest, Draco had turned her so she was facing her and they both sat on the floor. Draco slowly rocking back and forth with the girl in her arms.

"Who?" Draco whispered into her hair, as the scent of vanilla took to his senses.

"People like you…" Was the answer, causing a frown to crease Dracos flawless brow.  "Purebloods…wizards…people like me!" She sobbed quietly, her body shaking in his.  She felt safe there, nestled into his arms head resting on his chest as they rocked back and forth. He soothed her with shushes as the sobs became louder.

"She's one of us?" 

"Yes," Came the answer. After a few moments of silence Hermione giggled, "I'm naked…" She stated with another giggle, causing Draco to grin sheepishly. He coughed, sliding his arms from around her.

"Maybe you should go finish you bath…We can talk later if you want?" he asked, looking down at her worriedly. She nodded, standing trying to regain her composure as she walked away from him. Stopping at the door she turned to him, a smile on her lips.

"Thanks…" She whispered softly, earning a nod from the still seated Draco. Turning she went for her bath with a soft sigh. Leaving Draco to ponder on what she had thanked him for.


End file.
